onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Marianne
| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Miss Goldenweek is an officer agent of Baroque Works, her partner is Mr. 3. Appearance Miss Goldenweek has a child-like appearance. She is fairly short with blush cheeks, and has her hair tied in braided pigtails. Her attire consists of a pink hat, a dark blue t-shirt with the word "Golden" written on it, a sky blue shirt with a cloud pattern over it, a maroon-colored skirt, and striped stockings covering her legs. She is usually seen eating rice crackers. Personality Her personality is that of one laid back to the point of fault. She, for instance, is perfectly fine with having a picnic during an ongoing battle. Another example of this was when she sat a few feet away from a cup of tea, apparently too lazy to walk over to it and picking it up by herself. Obviously, Mr. 3 understood this, and yelled at her before giving her the cup. Abilities and Powers Goldenweek's power derives from influential powers of color, called "Colors Trap". Rather than any Devil Fruit, she paints a little symbol on people or inanimate objects in order to influence their behavior with it. As demonstrated on Luffy, his simple mind was easily influenced by her colors trap. Due to her painting skills, many readers and fans alike believe that Miss Goldenweek may have eaten a Devil Fruit of some sort. Oda however explained in the SBS that she was merely a type of a hypnotist that uses colors as a manner of suggestion.SBS One Piece Manga - Vol. 23 Chapter 207 - Fan Question: Did Miss Goldenweek eat a Devil Fruit? History After the initial uncovering and subsequent flight of Princess Vivi from the organization, Crocodile sends Miss Goldenweek and Mr. 3 to lie in wait for Vivi and her Straw Hat escorts on the island of Little Garden. Miss Goldenweek barely participates in the battles that follow, but when she does she is more than a match for the simple-minded Luffy, who has to be rescued by Usopp. Unless she is controlling an opponent with her paint, she is nearly defenseless, as shown when Carue defeats her easily offscreen. Miss Goldenweek has starred in her own mini-arc on the chapter covers of the manga during the Water 7 arc. Whereupon finding out that Baroque Works has been exposed after the Arabasta arc; she, along with Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine, fly from Little Garden on top of a pterodactyl with the help of a Color Trap to go visit them in jail. However, the symbol is washed away in a storm and the three are dropped onto a resort island where Hina, Jango, Ironfist Fullbody and their Marine unit happen to be vacationing. She manages to break out the other agents (except for Crocodile and Mr. 1) and starts a new Spiders Cafe with the ones that escaped. Translation and Dub Issues Her name, "Goldenweek", comes from a series of national holidays in Japan known as Golden Week, similar to Spring Break in the United States. Mr. 3 and Miss Goldenweek's involvement in Little Garden was removed in the 4Kids dub although she is still mentioned during Vivi's Baroque Works debriefing, and is still featured in the localized Grand Battle video game, but was renamed "Miss April Fools Day". During Vivi's Baroque Works debriefing, Nami commented on Miss Goldenweek saying "Isn't she's too young to be a creep" even though Nami had never seen Miss Goldenweek before. Trivia * When she used the Rainbow Color Trap on herself, it was revealed that she wanted to become a true artist, complete with a beret and mustache.One Piece Manga - Vol. 42 Chapter 406, Miss Goldenweek realizes her dream. * She and Mr. 4 are the only two agents in the top 5 who do not possess a Devil Fruit ability. References Site Navigation Category:Female Category:Human Category:Baroque Works Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Villains